Changing Paths
by Mr Makulu
Summary: As people walk their path in life, they face choices and oppertunities. This is the story of how Rai’s powers were unlocked and his path was changed. Oneshot. Set in my “Trials of a Dragon” and “Pains of a Dragon” universe.


**Authors note: Hello readers. Sorry for the lack of updates but exam season struck so writing had to take a back burner. I finish next week so I will return to writing after that. I however had a brief opening and I wanted to get something posted for two reasons. One, to commemorate my birthday and two, to commemorate the second anniversary of becoming a fanfic writer. Two years, made possible by you; the readers and especially the reviewers.**

**Thank you.**

**Ok now on to setting the scene. This story is about events alluded to in my "Pains of a Dragon" story (especially chapter 12). Now as an author I would love for people to go read that one and "Trials of a Dragon" (the one came before it) but I have tried to make this stand alone enough people who haven't read it can understand it. There are still things that will make more sense if you have read them.**

**But regardless, I hope you like it.**

**New note: This has now been improved thanks to ** **dArkliTe-sPirit who has agreed to become my Beta. **

"I must say, that was anamazing show."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, though it's a shame you didn't see the full crew, but as you can see our sister isn't any condition to carry a drum."

"Oh come on Fabio, can I help it if I'm carrying something more special?"

"No but you find yourself carrying one of those things more often than most. Honestly if the earth's soil was as fertile as you were, the farmers would never have a bad harvest."

"Well Renata, the way I see it, it's not about having fertile soils but more about having the right tool to plant the seeds."

"Uh dear, maybe this isn't the place to…"

"Dear? Watch your sweet talk honey, I'm not quite finished making this one yet."

Laughter broke out as people continued to talk away. So went on the night the large yacht sailing on the coast just outside Rio de Janeiro. While the people chatting happily away, no-one took the time to notice the woman sitting on top of a mast looking down at spectacle below, sipping a drink she had swiped from the bar.

Hey, if the drinks weren't free, the barman should have done a better job watching them.

Jen, as she decided to call herself recently, had to admit, though she never wanted to take an active role in these pompous events, it was amusing to watch the events unfold. This time one was supposedly different; the majority of the guests were world travelling researchers, all together for this fancy night in Rio de Janeiro in celebration of research and expanding the mind. If there was one thing her kind were good at, it's watching and it was especially entertaining when there was such a bunch of pompous wind bags. As the crowd gave a toast to "the glorious time in which we live", her gaze then fell upon a young that was sitting in the corner. She was wearing a lovely pink dress and her hair was tide up in matching ribbons. Jen could also sense that she was a wind elemental, of the spirit if she guessed right.

Jen rolled her eyes as she realised the girl was crying.

_Typical, the adults are having a ball and no-one is taking the time to care about the little girl crying by herself. Oh what a glorious time in which we live in indeed. _

"Why are you crying?"

Jen looked down again and saw a boy had walked up to girl. He looked to be the same age as the girl. He was also dolled up for the occasion but his hair seemed to be fighting a losing battle to stay neat. What grabbed her attention was what she sensed.

_Well, what do you know, another wind elemental and to top it off, it's one who is of the Heart, haven't seen on of those in a while._

The girl looked at the boy for a moment before looking away.

"Its nothing," the girl said quickly as she tried to wipe the tears away.

"Oh. That bad huh?"

The girl looked back at the boy.

"What?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Well you see whenever I see my sisters or aunts or mum cry, I ask them what's wrong and they tell me 'it's nothing'," the boy explained. "I don't know who this 'nothing' is but he sounds mean."

The girl looked on simply amazed. Jen herself wondered if the boy was actually that clueless or if he was trying to cheer the girl up.

"You know, when I feel bad, I hug Freddy and he makes me feel better," the boy said. "Maybe he will work for you as well."

The boy held out his teddy bear to the girl. She looked at it for moment before she took it and started to hug it.

"Grandson! Where are you?" a voice called.

"That's my Grandpa," the boy said, "I've got to go."

The boy looked at his teddy and then at the girl.

"Would you mind taking care of Freddy until I get back?" the boy asked.

"Ok." The girl said softly, though a small smile appeared on her face.

Jen giggled at the sheer cuteness of the scene. The boy then ran off. Jen's gaze followed his path until he was met by an old man. He was completely grey and his face showed the age of time but, from what Jen could see, the suit he wore hid a still highly muscular form.

"There you are," the old man said, "I've been looking all over for you. It's not good to just run off like that."

"Sorry Grandpa," the boy replied, "I just don't like it there, the grownups are boring and a lot of them smell funny."

The old man put a hand on the boys shoulder.

"Raimundo, you are most certainly your grandmother's grandchild; she hated functions like this, come to think of it, so do I, but there are some people your parents would like you to meet so I guess we both have to grin and bear it."

"Ok Grandpa," Rai replied as he put an obviously fake smile.

Jen decided to look back at the little girl, who hadn't moved at all from her spot. She just sat there hugging the bear. Jen noticed someone was staring at the girl from around. She could sense that it was a wind elemental. It was only when she got a glimpse of the clothes he was wearing did she realise what was going on.

The guy was from the Order of Sirocco. He must was most likely here to test a potential candidate. Jen knew that he wasn't here for Raimundo because only Element sorcerers can sense ones who are of the heart. So that only left…

The teddy bear leapt out of the girl's arms. It started to dance in the air, just out of the girl's reach. Jen knew that this was the work of wind manipulation, but to the girl it was unbelievable. The bear then floated in the air until it was at the other side of the safety rail.

Jen then realised what the game was: Mr. Order, as Jen had officially dubbed him, was testing the girl's determination. He was using his powers to place the bear somewhere that would be scary for reach for. If she was determined enough to retrieve the bear she promised to take care, she would take the risk to get it back. All the while, Mr. Order would use his powers to keep her from harm.

True to form, the girl the climbed onto the safety rail and reached out with all her might. Everything was going perfectly or at least it was until someone bumped into Mr. Order and broke his concentration.

* * *

"And here is one we prepared earlier," Mrs. Pedrosa said cheekily, "this is our little Raimundo."

"Oh isn't he simply adorable," said one of the ladies. "You know we have a daughter about his age, she's around here somewhere."

The conversations were then interrupted by a high-pitched scream. Everyone ran to the side of the boat and looked over. In the water was a girl trying frantically to stay above the water.

"VEATA!" Her mother screamed.

Veata was trying all she could to stay afloat but the soaked dress was pulling her under. As she was finally pulled under, a small figure jumped over the side of the boat.

"RAI!!" His mother screamed.

Rai dived into the water and vanished. A moment of dread filled everyone as they saw nothing. Then up with a splash and a loud gasp of air came Raimundo, holding a barely conscious Veata. A ship attendant threw down a life line to them. Raimundo caught it and put it around Veata. Veata's eyes were meanwhile starting to close.

"Stay awake!" Raimundo shouted, slapping her across the face.

Her eyes opened again and they regained focus.

"Hold on," he ordered.

She held on to the life line as she was pulled up. Another lifeline was thrown down to Raimundo. He reached out to get it but just as he was about to reach it, he went stiff. He stopped moving and began to sink.

* * *

"It was a jellyfish sting," The doctor explained, "not fatal, thank goodness, but considering his size and the location of the sting, it was more than enough to cause paralysis. We've been able get anti-toxins into him, he should make a full recovery."

"Then why isn't he recovering," Mrs. Pedrosa demanded, "because from where I'm standing, he's not any better."

The doctor looked at the child lying in the hospital bed. From what he had been told, the child had gone overboard in the ship and had gone under. They had managed to rescue and resuscitate him and get him to this hospital. Despite their efforts, the boy was lying there as lifeless as when he arrived.

"It doesn't make sense," the doctor admitted. "The toxins should be out of his system, there isn't any water in his lungs, his heart rate is stable and his breathing is shallow but not enough to be a cause of concern. Honestly as a man of medicine, I can't explain why he is not reacting to external stimulus."

"And as a man of experience?" Gramps asked.

The doctor looked reluctant before he voiced what was on his mind.

"It's as if his spirit is gone."

"His spirit?"

"I have been in this hospital for 15 years," the doctor explained, "and the human spirit is the most incredible medicine. I have seen supposedly terminal patients make a full recovery just because they had the will to live. Your boy just doesn't seem to have it anymore. That's not something that I can inject."

"So you're saying there's no hope?" Aunt Renata asked.

"There is always hope," the doctor replied, "we just need to find it."

Mrs. Pedrosa groaned in pain and clutched her lower stomach. Mr Pedrosa ran to her side.

"What's wrong?"

His face was then pulled into hers.

"Maternity. Ward. Now!" she said through gritted teeth.

* * *

Gramps looked on and stared at the lifeless body that lay in the bed. Everyone else was in the maternity ward because his daughter was giving birth. He had offered to stay and watch over Raimundo. It had been an hour so far and no signs of improvement. He put on a brave for everyone's sake but to see any of his grandchildren in such a state was simply heart-wrenching. What made it worse was that there was sitting here completely helpless. He would hold onto hope but that didn't make it any easier.

"You should go check on your daughter."

He looked up to see a young lady standing in the doorway.

"You should go check on your daughter," the lady repeated.

"She'll be fine," Gramps said dismissively, "this isn't anything new to her."

"I figured that but it still would mean a lot to her if you were there," the lady replied, "and it's not like this one's going anywhere."

Gramps stood up and looked into the lady's eyes.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are but I am not going leave my grandson in this condition with no-one by his side..."

The lady looked right back into his eyes with an unearthly determination.

"I am someone who is trying to help," she replied. "His spirit isn't gone, it just needs a jump start, but to do that it would be best if there weren't any witnesses. Understand?"

Gramps was taken aback by this. Was he supposed to trust such words? He looked back at the lifeless body that lay in the bed. He gave a defeated shrug. He had been raised that help can come in many forms and to not turn it down if it was sincere.

"Alright," he said, "but you better know what you're doing."

"That I do," She replied.

Gramps gave one last at Rai before leaving the room and heading to the maternity ward.

_Please don't make this be a mistake._

Jen closed the door and locked it. She exhaled as she slowly turned to face to child in the bed.

"Well Rai, can I call you Rai? You are what I would call a grade A nut-job," Jen said. "What sort of child just hurls himself over the side of a boat, even if it is for a girl."

Rai just lay there. Jen walked over and opened the window partially to let the wind in.

"It's a miracle that you weren't killed," Jen scolded before pausing. "And it was incredible what you did. You were really something."

Jen walked over to Rai. She slowly climbed into the bed and lifted Rai up onto her lap. She carefully laid back and let him rest his head on her chest. She then started stroking his hair lightly.

"You saved her," she said tenderly. "Most children your age would have watched helplessly but you leapt in and saved her life. You didn't care about your bear and you certainly didn't care about yourself. You just leapt in and helped the girl in need. You are something special and that's why I'm doing this. I can't let the world be deprived of someone like you, especially since I can make a difference this time, regardless of the outcome."

She held Rai firmly as she began to sing.

_I'll be your candle on the water,  
My love for you will always burn.  
I know you're lost and drifting  
But the clouds are lifting.  
Don't give up, you have somewhere to turn._

Jen started to glow. The glow soon passed onto Rai.

_I'll be your candle on the water,  
'Till every wave is warm and bright.  
My soul is there beside you,  
Let this candle guide you.  
Soon you'll see a golden stream of light_

In the spot where his heart was, the ancient symbol of wind glowed brighter then the rest of his body. An idea flashed through Jen's mind; half of his ability should be enough and then maybe they wouldn't come looking for him.

Maybe.

_A cold and friendless tide has found you,  
Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down.  
I'll paint a ray of hope around you,  
Circling in the air,  
Lighted by a prayer_

She waved her hand over the symbol, causing half of it to vanish. The glow around Rai's body started to sink in as wind entered the room, ready to welcome its new brother. Soon all that remained was the symbol on his heart.

_I'll be your candle on the water,  
This flame inside of me will grow.  
Keep holding on, you'll make it,  
Here's my hand so take it.  
Look for me, reaching out to show,  
As sure as rivers flow,_

_I'll be your candle on the water,  
This flame inside of me will grow.  
Keep holding on you'll make it,  
Here's my hand so take it.  
Look for me, reaching out to show, as sure as rivers flow,  
I'll never let you go.  
I'll never let you go.  
I'll never let you go..._

The symbol sunk into his heart and as it did, he took a deep breath. The wind died down as his eyes slowly started to open. His vision seemed out of focus as he looked up at Jen. He slowly sat up and looked around then at Jen.

"Where am I? Why am I here? Where's my family? Who are you?"

Jen chuckled slightly.

"Well, in that order; you're in a hospital, you're here so that you could get better after that jellyfish stinging you and your family ran off to another part of the hospital so that your mum could have her baby. As for me, I'm a friend. You can call me…Elliot."

"Elle-yet?"

"No, Elliot."

"Eli-wet?"

"Elliot!"

"Eiye-ot?"

"Oh forget it, just call me Jen."

"Ok Jen."

Rai sat silently when another thought crossed his mind.

"Is the girl alright?"

"Yes she's fine," Jen answered, "her parents took her home. Which reminds me, fished this little guy out of the sea."

Jen pulled out Rai's teddy bear. Rai grabbed and clutched it happily.

"Freddy," Rai said joyfully.

Despite his joy, Rai's head started to nod as his eyes started to drop.

"Are you tired?" Jen asked.

"A little," Rai replied before letting out a big yawn.

Jen climbed out of the bed and made Rai lie back down on the bed. She then covered him up.

"Well in that case why don't have a nice sleep in, you've earned it."

Rai snuggled up to Freddy and said a soft "ok" before drifting off to sleep. Jen smiled despite her self at the sight. She knew that Rai was now her responsibility but she could live with that.

She just hoped that Rai could live with the new hand he had been dealt.

She face palmed herself as she walked out of the room.

_Coffee now, worry later._

* * *

Everyone stood round and looked on in awe at the sight. There in the bed lay a tired but happy Mrs. Pedrosa holding her newborn child close. The labour had been relatively short and the procedure went through with no real incident.

"The miracle of life never ceases to amaze me," Aunt Renata said.

"And you're not clutching your hand like you usually do after she gives birth," Uncle Fabio said to his brother in-law.

"Well," Mr. Pedrosa replied, "I've learnt not to let her hold it when she goes into labour."

People started moving in, wanting to have a chance to hold the new child. They were cut off when Gramps moved in.

"Would it be alright if I took her to go see her brother?" he asked.

Mrs. Pedrosa's euphoria was broken when she remembered the state her Raimundo was in. She nodded slightly as she carefully handed the baby to Gramps.

"I'll be back soon."

"Ok pops," Uncle Fabio replied, "just remember to bring the baby back."

"Hush," Gramps replied.

Gramps walked into Rai's room and almost dropped the baby in shock. Rai was sitting up right, playing with his teddy and without a care in the world. He saw Gramps and smiled brightly.

"Hello Grandpa," he said happily, "what do you have there?"

Gramps soon got over his shell shock.

"This is your new baby sister."

Rai leapt out of bed and ran to Gramps.

"Can I see? Can I see?"

* * *

Everyone turned as Gramps re-entered the bed room. There was a moment of stunned silence as they realised he was empty handed.

"Uh…" Mr. Pedrosa said, "Where is my daughter?"

Just then Raimundo walked in, carrying the small baby. Everyone stared blankly for a moment.

"What?" Raimundo asked, "Grandpa said I could hold her if I was careful."

Just then Aunt Renata fell to her knees and hugged Rai, being careful not to hurt the baby. She took the baby off of him just as uncle Fabio came into to give a hug and a light noogie. Gramps meanwhile quietly left the room to go check something out.

"I knew you'd be alright," He said, "Our family is made of tougher stuff."

Mr. Pedrosa pulled Rai out of Uncle Fabio's grip and into a hug of his own. Rai then turned to see Mrs. Pedrosa had tears.

"Mommy?" he asked, "was 'nothing' mean to you again?"

She gave a tearful chuckle.

"No, no, I'm fine. Could you just come here and give your mother a hug?"

Rai climbed onto the bed and let his mum hold him close.

"Oh I'm just so glad you are alright," she said quietly.

After a while, Rai pulled himself out of her grip and sat up.

"Mommy, can I ask a question?"

"Anything, my precious child."

"Why did you get so big if the baby is so small?"

* * *

Once Gramps was out of the room he turned to where he saw the woman leaning against the wall.

"How did you know I was there?" she asked.

"When you get to be my age you pick up a few things," Gramps replied wisely.

"And when you get to be my age to you realise people don't want to admit when it's dumb luck and guessing."

Gramps decided not to reply to that.

"I don't know how to thank you," he began.

"Simple," she replied. "Don't. I haven't done him any favours."

Gramps stared at her, unable to believe his ears. The lady sighed.

"Look, I can't explain much, but in order to do what I did, I unlocked something in him. Now it won't hurt him or anyone but because of it, there's a chance that some people come looking for him and try to convince him to join their group."

"Are these people bad?" Gramps asked.

"No they're not bad but if he agrees, he'll end up getting pulled into something he wasn't intended to," the lady explained. "He's my responsibility now and I will do what I can to protect him but with the rules I must follow, that means almost nothing. He'll have to leave Brazil and will probably end up fighting battles that he wasn't meant to fight."

"_If_ he agrees," Gramps emphasized. "There is no point in worrying now about decisions that he may have to make in the future. I have faith in my grandchild making the right choice but right now I am just glad that he is back to his conscious self."

"You're right," the lady replied, "but it doesn't remove my guilt for the trouble my actions may have brought him."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MUM-ZILLA RETURNS!!"

Gramps looked back to see Raimundo run out of the room for dear life. He looked into the room to see his son and son in law restraining Raimundo's kicking and screaming mother.

"LET ME GO!!" She demanded, "I JUST WANT TO HAVE A WORD WITH MY SON!!"

"You just had a baby," the nurse said, clutching her eye, probably an injury from trying to restrain her. "You shouldn't exert yourself like this."

"I'LL STOP EXERTING MYSELF WHEN THESE MEN STOP HOLDING ME DOWN."

Gramps shook his head.

"Sometimes I think that boy goes looking for trouble."

He turned and saw that the lady had vanished in the commotion.

"Oh sure," Gramps grumbled, "run off when Raimundo could really use your protection."

As it stood he could either run after Raimundo to make sure that he was alright or go into the room and calm his daughter down.

There was a loud thud as what was probably a human body collided with a wall.

_Well, better not let that boy get into trouble_.

Gramps then ran for it.

**Thank you.**

**Ok now on to setting the scene. This story is about events alluded to in my "Pains of a Dragon" story (especially chapter 12). Now as an author I would love for people to go read that one and "Trials of a Dragon" (the one came before it) but I have tried to make this stand alone enough people who haven't read it can understand it. There are still things that will make more sense if you have read them.**

**But regardless, I hope you like it.**

**Authors note: Well I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown belongs to Warner Bros and the song I used belongs to Disney. Everything else here belongs to me.**


End file.
